To use a cylindrical, hollow substrate in certain machinery, a flange is inserted into each end of the substrate. Rotational drive mechanisms then can be coupled to the flanges to rotate the substrate. The substrate can be for example a photoreceptor incorporated into an electrostatographic printing machine. A problem is that the flanges may be improperly inserted into the substrate if, for example, there are tolerance fluctuations in the substrate inner diameter, substrate position relative to the flange, and in the flange. The flanges may not become completely seated up against the substrate if they are for instance tilted during the insertion process. Thus, there is a need which the present invention addresses for a compliant flange holding apparatus.
The following documents disclose conventional chuck assemblies: Fukawa et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,888 and Mistrater et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,300.